Hall of Exodus
Hall of Exodus is an area in the world of HEARTBEAT accessed through a cave in Chumburg, guarded by a Beholder. It was once the old Manticore barracks but occupies no one but the grieving wisps. Summary Promptly after Eve is to retrieve cores from a few selected Mogs, she receives a text message from June expressing her worries for her missing Mogwai Rex. Visiting June assigns for the party to search for the missing Manticore as she has disappeared into the Solburg Tunnel. Klein suspects that Rex may have chosen to go into the Hall of Exodus because her father was stationed there during the war. Upon reaching Chumburg there is a eye looking creature standing before a cave opening named Beholder. Entering through leads Eve and the party into a crypt-like underground with various doors to be entered with Beholders and Wisps wandering around. The open doors lead to Memory Rooms, dimensions created by Memory Ghosts to gaze deep into your heart. Nyx explains she's terrified as they show you the memories of your loved ones, or even the memories you wish you'd forget. Though, the only way to get the main room open is to withstand the trials of the Memory Ghosts. After completing a Memory Room, the door is sealed shut after everyone in the party has left which illuminates an orb in a different (main) room. There are four pillars; Thought, Time, Want and Life. These four surround a giant blue pillar named "Pillar of Expectant Souls". When they all light up, the gate will unlock to another room, to a fifth door. Eve and the party move on to find Rex alone in a room standing before a table. Rex notices Eve but is alarmed at the presence of Nyx. Despite Eve's reassurances, Rex goes on to point fingers at the Wisp Mog that she's a traitor and a danger for hurting her and Troz. Klein and Nyx go on to explain to Rex about saving her father, being held prisoner in his own body. They even reveal that she has a half-sister and that she may be in danger as well. Rex was clearly brainwashed by the Queen's lies and refuses to hear a different truth pleaded by Klein and Nyx. After Rex's defeat, the trio go on to reiterate the truth to Rex. With the Manticore mog calming down, Eve proves as to what she had seen through Klein's memories. Upon revealing the existence of Rex's half sister, Rex is determined to meet her and push over the burden of being an heir towards that half-sister. Rex will join the party once again. Enemies Encountered Sub-Areas First Memory Room Upon the first door to the right of the entrance brings Eve back to a place that looks very much like the Corona Woods but with a purple colouring and some changes. To the Northeast there seems to be two Mogwais that look like Troz and Rex quarreling with another. At the end of the first map there's a Memory Ghost in which Eve and the party must battle to pass through. When starting the fight, the Memory Ghost says, "Cowards call out to each other. Run! Run as far away as you can." When defeating the Memory Ghost, it says "A sinner outlived by dreams and '''thoughts' of impossible fairy tales." When leaving the room upon completion it will light the orb on the Pillar of Thought. Second Memory Room The second accessible door mirrors that of the Froxeter Forest. The featured HEARTBEAT characters are shown as the Minotaur mogwais Chip and Blitz with Ann and Rick huddled up together. A herd of Kitsunes are positioned across of them. When starting the fight, the Memory Ghost says, ''"Silence is convenient! Like a vast, unlimited emptiness." When defeating the Memory Ghost, it says "'''Time' is not your bittersweet solace."'' When leaving the room upon completion it will light the orb on the Pillar of Time. Third Memory Room The third accesible room mirrors that of the Auramosa Plains. There are Kunekune tendrils scattered everywhere but when interacting, they are named ??? and do nothing but express ellipses. Across a long bridge features HEARTBEAT characters Pike as a Mogwai sitting beside a crying Belle, her pact conjurer. Along the way Eve can find the Terror Trio—Skip, Wake and Pike—trapped in the clutches of a Kunekune Eye. When starting the fight, the Memory Ghost says, "Lost vassals of war. How much gold do you seek?" When defeating the Memory Ghost, it says "Will a life of '''want' set you free?"'' When leaving the room upon completion it will light the orb on the Pillar of Want. Fourth Memory Room The fourth room mirrors that of the Harbei Gotto. There are wisps scattered everywhere on the map but they do not prompt any conversations when interacting with them. Along the line the first pair of HEARTBEAT characters featured is Luca and Patch. Luca appears to be curled up in her conjurer's lap, looking like she's sobbing. Patch holds the Mog as she pets over her green hair-covered head. They are both sitting in a patch of grass with two tombstones. The next pair is Io and Beck. The human conjurer appears to be tucked in bed with the Fire Mog looking after her. The sign tagged at the foot of the bed implies the bed is a hospital bed, and that Beck is ill. Between the two pairings is a long extended stairway towards the fourth Memory Ghost surrounded by blue wisps. When starting the fight, the Memory Ghost says, "Unsightly vermin born into the world. You deserve to be trampled." When defeating the Memory Ghost, it says "'''Life' is short, but valuable."'' When leaving the room upon completion it will light the orb on the Pillar of Life. Fifth Memory Room In the firth main room, the area is filtered with a bright green colour, and mirrors the map of Sunwich. In the bottom right, the featured characters of HEARTBEAT show Klein embracing Eve Xin, Eve Staccato's great-grandmother. The poisoned dagger is positioned to the left of them surrounded by pink plants. There's another part in the map where Eve Xin was also embracing Nyx. There's a small door next to the first house that can be entered with Klein's cat form. Within it, Caesar can be seen standing in front of a small house. The signs and the phone booth on maps will say: * "It's your fault!" '' * ''"You'll never be enough." '' * ''"Giving up is always an option." '' * ''"You're always going to be lost. There's no home here for you." '' * ''"Don't you listen to them. You're fine just the way you are." When starting the fight, the Memory Ghost says, "Would the truth matter if you only live to lie?" When defeating the Memory Ghost, it says ''"Her heart will return someday as light to guide us through dark futures." ''This is the only time a character in the party reacts to the Memory Ghost's words, with Nyx appearing a little shaken up with Eve asking if she is alright. Treasure : Music : Name – Location : Name2 – Location2 Category:Locations